Familiar Cravings
by Amandous
Summary: He was Jealous of her. He wanted the Bond she had. She was kind and knew many things. She was willing to do anything for her Brother. Ezekiel watched her with envy but now he could feel what that Bond did, the strains it placed on a person. It hurt but he would not shy from his tasks now. He wished to see her again, if only for a moment through another's eyes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.**

**I know I sorta promised Gabriel would be next but Ezekiel just come out of left field and stole the show. With hi possessing Sam I just wanna cuddle him. I hope that he will be a good Angel that we can trust but I am always cautious. I have a feeling that Abbadon is next actually. She's also demanding attention.**

* * *

Ezekiel knew that Sam was sound asleep and wouldn't wake up for a while, he wondered if he could ask Dean to go visit 1329 Prescott Street in San Francisco, California. It was not that late in the morning but Sam was unwell having become ill in a manner that Ezekiel could not instantly Heal as he was too weak however he could boost the strength of Sam's immune system. The Angel took a deep breath, something he had witnessed the girl he wanted to visit do many times.

"Dean?" He asked softly and the oldest Winchester looked up.

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"Sam is sleeping." Ezekiel said and Dean winced. "I was wondering if perhaps we might visit someone."

"You wanna go see somebody?" He asked and looked upon Ezekiel as if he was insane.

"Yes! She is very important to me and I have not seen her in some time! I wish to make sure she is okay!" He did not know how the Spell that Metatron did would affect her but he worried constantly. He wondered if Castiel did as well.

"You want to go visit a girl?" Dean narrowed his eyes. "Is she an Angel?"

"For her inception her Father was an Angel." Ezekiel said softly and knew that Dean would understand who he wanted to visit from that description.

"You wanna go see Chris? Are you sure you are up for the trip man?"

"Please I do not know how the Fall affected her, I had just located a Vessel when you made your payer. I have not been able to look in on her, her home is a fortress." Dean nodded slowly and sighed.

"Alright. Can you fly? I don't think Sammy's up for the trip."

"Unfortunately no. Please I know it is great to ask of you but she is just a child, she could have been seriously injured."

"Alright. Damn! If I find out you learned how to work Sam's puppy eyes I'm gonna kick your ass."

"What are puppy eyes?"

"Whatever I'll take you to her. Just gimme Sam."

"I will have to rouse him." Dean looked torn and conflicted.

"Wake him up and let him walk to the Impala once I've finished up getting ready." Dean said and started packing. "Come on Sammy, road trip."

"We goin' somewhere?" Sam slurred softly, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah I just got to thinkin' about Chris. I mean she's half Angel right? What if she got hurt because of the Fall? Or maybe Cas went to her." Sam attempted to look more alert. "Dude go back to sleep we're in for a long drive." Dean murmured and Sam nodded slowly.

"Okay. I can't believe we didn't think about her sooner." He muttered with guilt. "Even if she isn't hurt she's probably a beckon to all Angels."

"Yeah so we better go make sure the kid's safe. Given the amount of times that tiny brat had saved our asses I think it's worth a look don't you?" Sam nodded and climbed into the front seat of the Impala. "Get some rest Sammy." Sam huffed and grumbled softly but he closed his eyes and was out like a light in moments. Dean smiled softly before he shoved it away so that the guilt wouldn't eat him up inside.

Ezekiel nervously knocked on the door, Dean had instructed him to knock as he went to find a parking place for the Impala. The doors opened to reveal a woman in white robes. She had mousy dart blonde hair and an elderly face though she did not show signs of grey in her hair. Her eyes were a muddy blue colour and were shocked upon seeing Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel? What are you doing here?" She asked and he swallowed glancing around the woman's shoulder.

"I came to see if Christian was alright. She is the last Nephilim on Earth. I did not realize that you would take refuge here with the Halliwells, Sandra." He said and she gave a wry smile.

"While it is true we do not always see eye to eye with the Warren Bloodline, that does not mean that we are in capable of working together." She said and motioned for him to step into the house. "Is that not Samuel Winchester?" She asked softly with confusion in her eyes.

"Indeed I am helping him, and he I in return." Ezekiel felt a rush of Magic and Grace sweep over him before he felt arms wrap around his middle.

"Sam!" Christian Perry Halliwell cheered and looked up at him. "Ezekiel." She smiled a little wider before she nuzzled his stomach. "I've missed you!"

"What about me?" Dean said from the doorway. She giggled and raced over to him and hugged him as well before stepping back. She looked between them and then at Sandra who looked shocked. "She's never seen a Winchester up close before."

"Huh. Your Mom make pie recently?" He asked and she nodded pulling him into the kitchen by the hand.

"I helped." She said with a grin.

"Cool." Den smiled at her softly. Ezekiel followed and avoided the Elder who watched him curiously.

"Has Castiel come here?"

"No. I haven't heard him call either. I've been looking but it is rather difficult to pin his location down." The eight year old said softly with a sad look in her eyes. She looked up at Dean. "It's a pecan pie." Dean grinned at her and ruffled her hair.

"I'll bet it's delicious."

Ezekiel watched Dean as he watched Wyatt and Chris.

"Y'know if you listened to Chris from 2003 she had this epic Bond with her Brother. I'm not seein' it." He muttered, glancing back at the Angel. He hunkered down around the hot soup that Piper Halliwell had fixed for Sam not realizing that he was currently a Vessel.

"They are Soulmates as are you and Sam. The Bond between them has been weakened because it is unnecessary. Originally Christian and Wyatt had a raising similar to your own. One of their parents was constantly absent and the other worked to the bone to make sure there was enough for them to be happy, even if it sacrificed their time with their child. Christian and Wyatt were all the other had." Ezekiel said, awed by that sort of Bond. He was Jealous of it before but now that he was residing within Sam and he was able to feel and witness the Bond between Sam and Dean he was humbled. It was a beautifully painful thing, being Soulmates with someone. The only person that would always know how to hurt you the best and would love you the deepest, even if you were mortal enemies. "It was her reason for returning to the Past to rescue her Brother from his actions. Had their love been not nearly as deep she would most likely have killed him and been done with it or vice versa."

"How did you meet her when she came back originally?" Dean asked looking to the Angel.

"She was trying to figure out exactly when in time she hand landed. She was unsure how far back she had come and needed to ascertain her location temporally. Castiel and Uriel had been dispatched to locate her and find out if she was a threat. I was in the Gardens as well and I watched her. She had such a fondness for Castiel that confused me. I wanted to know why she held fondness for someone she had never met before."

"So you went to talk to her?" He took a sip of the liquid in the bowl before him as he thought over his answer.

"I looked for her while she was traveling the Planes. I came across her strangling a Valkyrie once. She let it live but stated that it was a warning. I was truly afraid in that moment. She waited until the Valkyrie left before turning and looking straight at me."

"Whoa wait up a minute, Chris was choking a Valkyrie? Like the huge Norse Chicks who ride around on Winged Horses and beat the crap outta everyone who crosses their path?" Dean's eyes widened. Ezekiel nodded and looked at the small child with a small smile.

"I am very glad that it is hard to reconcile the Adult with the Child."

"You and me both Zeke."

_ Chris released Freya with a hard glare. She coughed and sputtered and looked betrayed. She really shouldn't have, she knew the lengths Chris would go to, to save her Brother. She knew that Chris would kill for her Brother if it was called for it._

_ "Leo will not fight. If he won't fight then we have to send him back. You can't keep taking his place Chris. He has to show that he belongs there. Soon or it's over for him." Chris gritted her teeth and nodded tensely. The Valkyrie sighed and opened a Portal. "You know I don't enjoy putting you in this position Chris."_

_ "Yeah. Look just keep him there a little longer please. I almost have the Halliwell's trust."_

_ "Goodbye Chris."_

_ "I'll see you in a bit Freya." She said and the taller woman nodded before talking through the Portal. Chris blew out a breath before turning and looking at the Angel who thought he was hiding. He trembled slightly but she simply smiled at him, Ezekiel was a lot like a little kid. "Sorry you had to see that. Castiel send you?"_

_ "No… I witnessed you in the Garden and I…"_

_ "You were curious. Don't worry Ezekiel I'm not here to hurt anyone. I don't like it but if I have to do it I will. I'm only here to save my brother." She could feel the Jealousy that radiated off him from that statement. She reached out and gently clasped his shoulder. "One day you'll find that you have Brothers and Sisters much like me. And you'll find that Humans are just as capable of being good siblings as well." She told him and he nodded slowly, not fully comprehending. "Just give it time and have Faith." She said before she sent him back to Heaven._


End file.
